


Finding Souls

by Sansinger



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, not for long if tumblr has a say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: A short, romantic Yuyuko x Satori ficlet
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Satori Komeiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Finding Souls

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks door down* Hey it's me, that one constant ship writer and you're watching Disney Channel!  
> Low-key surprised I have to invent the ship tag, everyone over on Tumblr is eating the art of this pair up. Anyways, enjoy!

_ Flap, flap. _

__ Like a spirit, the butterfly passed by Satori. She didn't take much notice, only focusing on the sunset by the cliff. 

And, of course, Yuyuko.

The ghost signaled for the satori to come closer, to which she did. The two were now standing on the edge, looking out. It was pretty. Like Yuyuko.

"Don't you love sunsets?" she asked, flapping her fan. "I always loved them, especially in the spring. The weather just feels perfect then."

Satori nodded, replying, "Wow. I never got to see many sunsets, what with where I lived. But they really are what they lived up to be. Maybe more."

Yuyuko giggled, nodding back and stepping closer, her and Satori's feet almost touching. "You know, we should go get lunch tomorrow! I hear Mystia has a nice stand."

"Oh, if you want to, sure. I really don't care where we eat, but I'll go wherever it makes you happy."

Yuyuko flapped her fan again, her signature move by now. The two stood there in silence, just watching the horizon. Slow but surely the sun went down past it, dark replacing the warm colors of the sky. The weather cooled with it, a breeze forming and growing stronger. Both of them knew it, neither of them said it, but it was a simple fact both could feel (and for Satori, read).

_ I love you. _


End file.
